-title goes here-
by Sailor Skull
Summary: -summary goes here-


Gliding through the warm pure blue skies above a land filled with golden sands that stretched as far as the eye could see, was the youngest of the 'Three' so-called Egyptians gods. Slifer The Sky Dragon's long red body moves swiftly for something as enormous as he.

As the 'god' caught sight of his destination thick clouds blew over his vision, carried by the strong winds. Slifer snorts in memory of what those human claim him to be. He was no god. He was merely a Shadow Being; just slightly more powerful one.

'A lot more powerful...' Slifer told himself almost sadly as he dips, breaking through the gathering clouds that was quickly covering the land of sand. He gazes around at the clouds, dark and heavy with rain, something which was rare during this time of the year in this part of this world.

Slifer did not know what this world was named, nor the land he came to; he only knew of those ones called upon him, those ones who lived in this bright world. These humans only wanted to call Shadows Beings with power.

That had not always been the way for him. When Slifer was hatched it was the weakest in the nest, the Elder dragons thought he was not fed nor see the next season.

The tiny weak dragon wanted to prove them wrong and show them he could live. He forced his poor body to eat and grow, then trained himself. This was not easy, he was bullied rotten by the other young dragons, so his motives changed a little; Slifer no longer wanted to become for himself, but for those who stood by him, those he loved and wanted to protect.

Slifer's power went beyond any who dared touch him.

The two that once stood by his side, the two he would have happily given his life for, they drifted away from him as did many others after them. And this because of his power.

Soon no was chose to stand before him.

Slifer was born alone, and he was sure that he would died the same way; at this point he was just looking for a place to live, a place to belong.

He was summoned nine years ago, as a guardian monster; which came as a surprised because with his strength he thought that no seal or summon could contain him. He later learnt that a new strange power was formed some twenty years before his summoning. A item made of gold, fused with shadows and souls. Slifer had not thought the Elders would allow one of the youngest dragons to be given a title, it was a great honour.

The red dragon's four golden eyes blinks, then he lowers himself downwards, to a place named 'palace', where the rulers of this land nests.

'Why am I here?' Slifer asks the older golden dragon, Ra was sitting on top of a roof glances down into a open area in the middle of the palace.

'You have not heard?' Ra soft voice echoes through his mind, the bird like dragon lifts her head and blinks into the four eyes of Slifer, 'The Pharaoh has given birth! A new prince in born!'

'I thought only female human could give birth...' Slifer thinks but his thoughts went over to the other two, the blue man like beast booms with laugher causing the ground to shake.

'I meant that!' Ra quickly says over Obelisk laugher, 'The Pharaoh' mate have given birth!'

'Oh.' Slifer blinks and gazes down at the gardens inside the palace, where the Pharaoh sat with his newborn.

'Where were you last night?' Obelisk asks as he got over his laughing fit, 'You never came when being summoned to witness the birth.'

'I was busy...' Slifer replies as he looks at the eternal gritted teeth of the blue monster, 'It was not like it was a battle, so alls well, yes?'

'Alls well.' The two agree with firm nods, knowing that Slifer that other duties to perform in his sky clan.

The red dragon suddenly began to glow a bright yellow, the glow encases his whole body and when the light broke away, it left behind a much smaller form of the monster. The red dragon appeared more like a thin long snake with wings, it would only if someone would take a better look would they noticed this was the sky dragon.

Slifer flows gently downwards and came to be hovering close to the Pharaoh, the tall man glances towards the dragon and then back to the tiny human.

Hearing the little sounds of the baby human Slifer wiggles slightly and moved to land on the place where the prince was. Sticking his head over the edge of the woven basket the tiny human blinks his way, Slifer tilts his head at the sight.

'I have never seen a human this young.' Slifer thinks as he peers closer to the strange creature, a little hand came up and grabs hold of his neck, he could hear the Pharaoh and the others around cry out in shock. It was a strong grip but not strong enough to do anything to him; instead of moving away Slifer went closer, this new being was unafraid of him nor did he know of his power.

'I like that.' Slifer thinks as he opens one of his two mouths, the cries continued as they feared for the child's life but they were helpless against The Sky Dragon; Slifer gave the little one a quick lick on the forehead, 'I shall stay until you began aware of me.'

XxX

Slifer was curled around the neck and his middle of the Prince of Egypt, his end came around his left thigh rounding up some of the prince's skirt, his head lay on his right shoulder. Atem seemed to care little for the monster that could break his body in side in a matter of seconds, he was too busy with the game in front of them.

Slifer was a big lover of games. And whenever a game was being played, he was fly over even to watch or to join in. Atem was always close behind, he was rare to find one without the other; the love Slifer had for games rubbed off on Atem.

Atem being a highly intelligent child, he quickly began a master of game play.

'I am happy!' Slifer thinks to himself as he let the joy wash over him, it was glad he chosen to stay and play on the earth. He had found someone to play with him.

"Slifer, who do you think will win?" Atem asks as he nears forwards with keen eyes, those red eyes narrows darkly in want, "Whoever wins, I shall play them next."

'You do that.' Slifer replies but knew that his voice could not reach his dearest friend; to answer the prince's question he fully moves his head over to the right, towards that man.

"As I thought." Atem says proudly of himself as he leans back in his seat and moving his left leg closer to his body, careful not to disturb the dragon "He is good."

"My Prince." A voice came from his right, he did not spare a glance for that slave, "Your teachers have called for you."

"I want to play with that man," Atem said firmly still not looking in the man slave's direction, "Begone."

Slifer looks to the slave, the man had his head bowed low and was shaking badly. A sigh that for human could be mistaken for a growl, escapes his lower mouth; lifting his head up, he gently bite on the prince's ear, not enough to bleed but enough to shock him.

It did the trick, the eight year old made a odd sound and jumped out of his seat; he glances around the room, making sure no one had seen him and seeing everyone's faces turned away from him, he glares towards the red dragon.

Slifer dared to stick his nose against the prince's, soon the pair was having a staring contest. Four eyes versus two. Four eyes won.

"Be that way!" Atem huffs out as he holds he head up high and walks down off his seat, "Lead me!"

"Yes my Prince." The slave says quickly as he kept bowing over and over, "Please, this way." Slifer unwraps himself from the body of the prince and began to fly ahead, he could hear Atem mumbles dark promises under his breathe.

XxX

The thirteen old year prince was heartbroken, he cried himself to sleep during any night and only found comfort in holding the mighty sky dragon. Slifer did not mind being hugged every night, if his friend would stop his tears then he would gladly play the part.

The Pharaoh was dead, it had been forty days since; the new Pharaoh was the half brother of Atem, who was cruel young man. Most everyone had been in favour of Atem becoming the be Pharaoh, for this reason Atem's older brother would cause many problems for him.

One of the things the new Pharaoh could do, was summon Slifer away from Atem's side. He had been using only the sky dragon during any battle, tiring him out.

'I shall not listen.' Slifer thinks as he felt the summon, 'I shall not listen.'

Slifer swifts slightly and slowly unwraps himself from the prince's body, he know he must go. It was one of the agreements when he was chosen for this role. Still glancing down at his friend, he wished that Atem had become the new Pharaoh.

"You are leaving?" Atem low voice came stopping him just as he was about to fade and appear to the summon, "Why? Because he is Pharaoh?"

Slifer stares at the angry red eyes of the young prince, heavy tear run down the sides of his cheeks as he grits his teeth for the dragon to see, Atem did not bother wiping them away even when they start running down his chest. Moving towards his friend Slifer opens his bottom mouth wide and licked the tears off, the prince allowed this as he closes his eyes tight.

Slifer fades as the summons began to strong for him to fight, the last thing he saw was his best friend's enraged red eyes.

XxX

Slifer's turn. The dragon carefully moves his piece and thus wins the match, he blinks towards Atem, the new Pharaoh. The Pharaoh did not smile his way, instead he appear to be angry the fact that he won.

Slifer lowers his eyes sadly; it had been four years since Atem become Pharaoh after his brother's sudden death, since then they rarely did anything together.

'Atem hates me.' Slifer thinks as pain fills his heart, he start to fly away and head into the heavens above, 'Atem hates me because I could not fight the summons of his brother and failed to be at his side.'

Slifer once had lift Atem for a summon, during that time the prince was attacked. The dragon did not know what happen fully, but after that Atem was cold towards him. So now he spent most of his time up in the skies. Atem never summon him for a normal battle between Shadow Monsters, only summoned him to play against skilled humans in any game.

'Which I always win.' Slifer thinks as he looks back over the passed few years, he could not understand. 'Because I am not human, I do not understand humans no matter how many times I try.'

Slifer felt lonely without his once best friend, which made him wonder why he stayed. Another dragon could fill his place.

'I wish I was human...' Slifer thinks sadly as he glances up at the moon that was getting brighter in the fading light of day.

XxX

Slifer had a sickeningly feeling deep within, he rushes to his Pharaoh aid not knowing what happening to their land. Had not the threat passed by, so who was attacking this time?! The Shadows were growing stronger and stronger for reasons unknown.

'Pharaoh!' Slifer cries as he causes himself to become small to fit through the narrow halls of the palace, 'Pharaoh! Pharaoh! Atem!' The humans he was with there coming with him, but he knew he would be faster without them, and now that he gotten them to the palace he no longer needed to be with them.

So he flew off the fastest he could.

Slifer flew into the main hall, the sight shocked him. Ra and Obelisk was chained to the ground by glowing ropes like chains, as were many humans and their monsters. The Pharaoh was floating in mid air, something was holding his arms above his head. A person dressed in brown robes with a hood also floats half over the other end, facing Atem.

Atem grits his teeth, refusing to turn away from the one who held him.

"I'll capture your soul!" The robed man shouts lifting one hand high towards the sky, a glow formed there and got bigger until it was larger than he was. "Not even your Puzzle can protect you from me!"

The light shut them in and as a thin ray of light shot out at Atem's chest. The screams in agony as something painfully rips from his body. A ball of solid light slowly came from his chest, Atem's eyes went blank as if no life was in them.

Before the light was completely removed from Atem's chest, Slifer darts forwards, knowing that he could not stop this powerful spell without giving something in return. He placed himself in front of the thin beam and Atem, blocking this beam caused the strange ball of light go back inside the Pharaoh's body. Blinking Atem sees his old friend roaring in front of him and cries out.

Slifer' eyes dulled and his body dropped to the ground, a larger solid ball of purple light floated over the dead dragon. Slifer has given the other humans a chance to get there, soon some of the Pharaoh's most trusted men were taking him down.

Emotionless eyes stares at the Pharaoh, the solid ball floats over to the man as grabs hold of it. The soul was not needed at all, and there was no way to place the thing back into the body was taken out in this manner.

Pharaoh Atem had no time to mourn, he needs to take down the enemy quickly.

The robed man glances around, all his work had been for nothing, his men had fallen and he was alone. Death was the only thing waiting for him, he glances down at the sky dragon's soul and smirks.

"Pharaoh!" He barks with laugher, while holding up purple light, "If you wish me not to crush this soul, then give me safe passage!"

Atem stops in his tracks, those walking behind he halts when he does. They were waiting his command.

The two humans began shouting at each other, as they did the two powerful Shadow Monsters gazes over at their company. Ra and Obelisk glance at each other and then back at Slifer's soul.

'Slifer,' Ra says in her gently manner, 'If you could be reborn as anything, what would it be?'

'A human.' Slifer answers as he flickers, his light slowly fading without a body.

'And what kind of place would you like to be born into?' Obelisk growls out the question, but he already knew what kind of place Slifer would like.

'A place where I can play games always.' Slifer answers his voice getting smaller.

'It shall be done.' Both Ra and Obelisk cries out as their start their attack.

"WAIT!" Pharaoh screams as he notices then and sees where their aim was pointing, "_Slifer is_ THERE!" Slifer felt the moment his life ended, the last thing he saw was the tearful face of his best friend and master. "**SLIFER**!"


End file.
